


Il ragazzo della porta accanto

by SamGranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Tony non riesce a dormire a causa del suo nuovo e promiscuo vicino di casa, ogni sera, infatti, porta qualcuno in camera da letto, facendo un gran baccano. Quando Tony deciderà di indagare su di lui, scoprirà la verità su Steve Rogers.





	Il ragazzo della porta accanto

**Author's Note:**

> Storia disponibile anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad sul profilo: hereitsam.

Tony era stanco di non riuscire a dormire la notte, era stanco di dover ingerire litri di caffè per non crollare sulla sua scrivania, era stanco di non riuscire più a ragionare a causa del sonno, e soprattutto detestava che tutto ciò fosse per colpa del suo nuovo, maledetto e  _promiscuo_  vicino di casa.

Si girò nuovamente nel letto, le lenzuola gettate ai suoi piedi a causa del caldo estivo, che peggiorava la situazione; si voltò alla ricerca della sveglia sul comodino: erano le due di mattina. Si rigirò ancora una volta alla ricerca di un lembo di materasso fresco, la pelle sudata che si incollava alla federa. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò profondamente, quello era uno dei motivi per cui odiava l'estate, se fosse stato un milionario avrebbe potuto passare l'estate su un'isola tropicale, sorseggiando cocktail dai nomi sconosciuti... invece era un semplice segretario della compagnia appartenente a Pepper Pots.

Morfeo stava quasi per eseguire il suo incantesimo, ma un fastidioso cigolio proveniente dall'appartamento di fronte, accompagnato da gemiti ad alto volume, lo svegliarono più di prima. Borbottò infastidito, premendosi il cuscino sul volto. Stupido vicino di casa, avrebbe dovuto fargli una ramanzina il mattino dopo.

Involontariamente ascoltò, per quanto gli fosse possibile ignorare tutti quei versi; si chiese come riuscisse a portare a casa una persona diversa ogni sera e a mandarla via come se nulla fosse, trattandola come un semplice pezzo di carne. Il suo corpo reagì a quei pensieri, immaginandosi dall'altro lato, sotto quel ragazzo dall'aspetto sconosciuto. Chissà com'era: rosso? Biondo? Moro?

Chi se ne importava. Tony si rigirò nuovamente e sperò di addormentarsi il prima possibile.

********

Sorseggiò il suo terzo caffè della mattinata, fissando il monitor del suo computer; le lettere e i numeri sembravano sconnessi, privi di un qualsivoglia filo conduttore. Ancora una volta maledisse il suo vicino di casa.

Clint, il suo collega, entrò nel suo ufficio stringendo tra le braccia un plico di fascicoli, i capelli, di un biondo cenere tagliati corti, erano spettinati e gli occhiali che velavano i suoi occhi azzurri gli stavano scivolando sul naso; studiò Tony da capo a piedi prima di commentare beffardo.

"Passato una bella notte, Stark?" chiese, poggiandosi allo stipite della porta vetrata, mentre, poggiato il plico, si premeva gli occhiali sul naso.

"Per niente" rispose l'altro, passandosi una mano sul viso.

"Hai una faccia cadaverica!"

Lo sapeva, aveva passato tutta la mattina a guardarsi allo specchio, notando quanto fossero profonde le sue occhiaie. Quando era andato sul pianerottolo, il suo vicino di casa era già andato via.

"Hai bisogno di dormire, problemi di sonno?"

"Magari. Ho un vicino di casa che sembra gestire un bordello, non passa notte che non si infili tra le gambe di qualcuno!"

"Oh!" esclamò Clint, sollevando le sopracciglia. "Dagli il mio numero se serve!"

L'uomo scosse il capo, ovviamente Clint non sapeva cosa significava star svegli tutta la notte per la maggior parte della settimana; era così stanco che avrebbe anche potuto addormentarsi sul posto, ma l'avrebbe fatto se ci teneva tanto. Riprese a lavorare, scarabocchiando assonnato e lasciando andare via Clint con un sorriso soddisfatto.

********

Tony si fermò davanti l'appartamento del suo vicino, fissando la porta in legno chiaro; era strano pensare che dall'altra parte c'era la fonte della sua insonnia. Deglutì rumorosamente, doveva solo bussare e dirgli di far piano durante... durante il... oh, era un uomo adulto, non doveva temere la parola  _sesso_. Aspettò impazientemente, magari sarebbe uscito lui per gettare la spazzatura o ritirare la posta, anche se non lo aveva mai visto svolgere una di queste mansioni; probabilmente viveva in un porcile pieno di preservativi gettati sul pavimento e mutande ovunque. Il solo pensiero lo disgustò altamente.

Tony stava quasi per rinunciarci quando la porta si aprì senza che neanche se ne rendesse conto e dall'appartamento uscì finalmente il suo vicino di casa: era un ragazzo alto, dai capelli di un biondo dorato e occhi azzurri come zaffiri. Ciò che colpì particolarmente Tony fu il fatto che era nudo, proprio come mamma l'aveva fatto, tranne per un asciugamano che teneva stretto all'altezza inguine. Sul collo c'erano dei segni violacei lasciati sicuramente dall'ultimo ospite; il suo corpo era muscoloso, il petto largo e le braccia toniche, insomma, la definizione di Adone.

"Buongiorno!" salutò allegramente, mordendo poi una mela rossa. Il succo gli colò lungo il mento.

"B-Buongiorno" balbettò Tony, sentendosi improvvisamente accaldato. Dio, probabilmente era diventato rosso come un peperone.

"Serve qualcosa?"

_Sì, potresti smetterla di fare tutto questo casino durante il sesso? O per lo meno invitami! Oh Tony, ma che ti prende?_

Pensò il segretario, maledicendosi successivamente; si passò una mano sul viso nel disperato tentativo di riprendere a connettere col suo cervello.

"Mi chiamo Tony Stark, sono il suo vicino di casa" si presentò. Avrebbe dovuto porgergli la mano? Non avrebbe potuto stringerla lo stesso, a meno che non avesse lasciato il torsolo di mela o l'asciugamano. Non sapeva quale delle due fosse l'opzione peggiore.

"Steve Rogers, al suo servizio!" rispose l'altro, e Tony giurò di aver sentito un tono di malizia in quella frase. "C'è qualche problema?"

Tony aprì bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse subito dopo. Non poteva rivestirsi?! Stava impazzendo!

Scosse il capo, poi salutò Steve con un goffo cenno del capo ed entrò in casa, poggiando la schiena contro la porta per riperdere a respirare. Stupido Steve Rogers col suo stupido corpo. Almeno ora poteva dare un nome alla sua insonnia.

********

Anche quella notte Steve Rogers fu puntuale come un orologio svizzero, riempendo le loro camere di cigolii e gemiti; riconobbe una voce maschile oltre la parete, almeno ora conosceva anche i suoi gusti. Iniziò a rigirarsi nel letto proprio come da routine, tentando di ignorarlo; percepii un formicolio all'altezza dell'inguine, infine il suo corpo reagì a quei versi passionali. Oltre i boxer, la sua erezione faceva capolino, pulsante e desiderosa; proprio come un adolescente in preda agli ormoni, Tony cominciò a volare con la fantasia, immaginandosi sotto quel corpo muscolo, caldo e sudato, mentre entrava dentro di lui con spinte poderose, facendolo urlare dal piacere. Prese a toccarsi, oltrepassando l'ultimo strato di abbigliamento, finendo per denudarsi; ma che gli prendeva? Tony Stark, un uomo intelligente, serio e rispettoso, ridotto in quelle condizioni da un semplice ragazzo scapestrato.

Si mordicchiò il labbro durante la masturbazione, divaricando ancora di più le cosce; quanto era fortunato l'ospite di quella sera. Riconobbe la voce di Steve diventare un borbottio prima di svanire, lasciando il posto al silenzio. Tony venne qualche secondo dopo, bagnandosi mano e pancia, le guance accaldate e il corpo sudato. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, meglio se fredda.

********

Quella notte Tony era riuscito a dormire per ben quattro ore, a differenza di tutte le altre; si era alzato di umore migliore e si era anche concesso di prepararsi uova e bacon. Le strisce di carne sfrigolavano sulla padella oleosa mentre il segretario si riempiva una tazza con del caffè bollente. A quanto pare, fare una doccia in piena notte aiuta a conciliare il sonno, oltre che pensare al proprio vicino di casa in situazioni poco caste.

Addentò una striscia appena pronta ma tossì quando udì una voce familiare proveniente dal pianerottolo, una voce calda che sentiva ogni giorno. Si fiondò alla porta quando qualcuno bussò, e quando la spalancò si ritrovò davanti il suo collega: Clint Barton. Era fasciato in una camicia bianca sgualcita e aperta in petto, la giacca grigia tenuta oltre la spalla mentre i pantaloni neri erano macchiati; i suoi capelli erano spettinati.

"Buongiorno, Stark!" lo salutò con un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Clint?!" esclamò lui a bocca aperta.

D'accordo, c'erano solo due opzioni: a) Clint aveva deciso di passare a fargli visita prima di andare a lavoro, seppur inutilmente, e b) aveva appena trascorso la notte con Steve. E Tony si era masturbato su loro due.

"Posso entrare? Ho una fame che non ci vedo!" domandò, indicando le uova in procinto di bruciare.

Tony lo fece accomodare e mise sù del bacon anche per lui, non sapeva cosa chiedergli.  _Ti sei divertito con Steve?_

"Stark, dovevi dirmelo che il vicino di casa di cui parlavi era Steve Rogers, mi sarei fiondato qui all'istante!"

Tony sollevò confusamente un sopracciglio, poggiandosi al lavabo.

"Lo conosci?"

"Se lo conosco? È il più desiderato spogliarellista di New York!" rispose a bocca piena. "Ieri sera sono riuscito a rimorchiarlo, finalmente. Era da una vita che l'avevo adocchiato!"

Steve Rogers era una spogliarellista? Dio, ecco perché lo vedeva così poco... d'altronde con un fisico come il suo, doveva avere una valanga di clienti.

Tony si sedette al suo fianco, mangiando silenziosamente le sue uova, ogni molecola di se stesso bramava per avere altre informazioni e fu come se Clint lo avesse letto nel pensiero.

"La miglior notte di tutta la mia fottuta vita! Ha un uccello così grosso che..."

"Alt!" lo interruppe, sollevando due dita. "Non mi interessa sapere cosa avete fatto."

Clint ridacchiò, conosceva benissimo Tony: un uomo dai valori antichi, irremovibile, ma alcune volte era come se vivesse con i paraocchi, ignorando tutte le altre sfumature.

"Steve non è solo un bel corpo, Tony. È molto profondo, e non intendo solo di gola, lo si capisce già entrando nel suo appartamento. Sapevi che ha una passione per i viaggi? Ha cartoline di posti inimmaginabili."

No, Tony non lo sapeva, non sapeva niente di lui; non era solo un bel corpo, eppure sapeva come sfruttarlo.

"Clint, stasera andiamo dove lavora, è deciso!"

Il collega lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, poi sollevò la tazza di caffè in segno di approvazione.

********

Tony non era mai stato in uno stripclub, non sapeva neanche cosa indossare per quell'occasione, Clint gli aveva suggerito qualcosa di semplice, così aveva optato per una camicia color panna e un paio di jeans eleganti. Il locale era già colmo di gente per essere solo mezzanotte, la musica rimbombava ad alto volume e urlare era l'unico modo per comunicare; Clint fu rapido, afferrò un paio di bicchieri di whiskey con ghiaccio e ne passò uno a Tony, il quale ne mandò giù qualche sorso con una smorfia. Era entrato, tanto valeva viversi pienamente l'esperienza.

La verità era che non sapeva neanche perché si trovava lì, perché aveva preso quella decisione e perché voleva vedere così tanto Steve. Forse era incuriosito dal suo stile di vita così differente, viveva giorno per giorno, nessuna agenda piena, nessun appuntamento da rispettare.

Si sedettero qualche fila indietro, Tony era deciso a non voler essere scoperto, ma poteva godere di un'ottima visuale. Qualcuno parlò in un microfono.

"Signore e signori, fate un applauso per il nostro  _Capitan America_!"

Tony quasi non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva: Capitan America? Ma che nome era per uno spogliarellista?!

Le luci calarono e dei riflettori bianchi puntarono sulla lunga passerella mentre una musica seducente riempiva l'aria. Udirono dei passi, poi Steve fece la sua entrata indossando degli slip sottili decorati con i colori della bandiera americana. Il suo corpo oleato brillava sotto le luci bianche e lui ghignava soddisfatto davanti alla folla eccitata, era quello, quindi, l'effetto che faceva. Scivolò in avanti, aggrappandosi al palo di ferro, iniziando una danza sensuale che metteva in risalto i suoi glutei sodi e i suoi bicipiti. Applausi e fischi lo incitavano a continuare, qualcuno lanciava anche qualche banconota, i più audaci le infilavano dietro l'elastico degli slip; Steve si divertiva, muoveva il suo corpo come se stesse facendo l'amore con qualcuno, spingendo il bacino in avanti e passandosi le mani sul corpo.

Tony strinse con forza il braccio della poltrona, il perché non lo sapeva; Steve sembrava così libero da ogni dannata norma sociale, ballava perché lo voleva, scopava con chi voleva e tutti lo acclamavano. Restarono fino alla fine dello show, poi Tony pagò il conto dei drink e si diresse alla ricerca del camerino, ignorando le proteste di Clint. Riuscì a superare le poche guardie con un paio di banconote, poi finalmente raggiunse la porta del camerino. Tra di loro c'era sempre una porta a dividerli. Bussò un paio di volte prima che Steve lo invitasse ad entrare e Tony lo fece, prendendo prima un profondo sospiro.

Il camerino era una piccola stanza dotata di uno specchio circondato da lampadine, un armadio e una poltrona; i loro sguardi si incontrarono nel riflesso dello specchio, azzurro contro nocciola. Steve sorrise.

"Ciao Tony!" lo salutò, impilando ordinatamente le banconote guadagnate. "Piaciuto lo show?"

"Non ti sorprende di trovarmi qui?" gli chiese, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"Non proprio, ho visto Clint e subito dopo te; non è stato difficile fare due più due" parlò con naturalezza, rilassato, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Alla fine il ragazzo della porta accanto non è così noioso, eh?"

"Non ho mai pensato tu lo fossi."

Ed era vero, certo, lo lasciava sveglio tutta la notte, ma la noia era un aggettivo che non gli aveva mai attribuito.

"Sei stato bravo" disse, umettandosi le labbra.

"Ti ringrazio, mi fa piacere tu sia venuto."

Deglutì mentre osservava quel sorriso sincero dallo specchio. Desiderò con tutto se stesso di andare oltre quella superficie per scoprire veramente chi era Steve Rogers. Le parole gli uscirono fuori prima che potesse rendersene conto.

"Torniamo a casa insieme?"

********

Steve dopo il lavoro prendeva sempre un taxi per tornare a casa, ma quella sera preferì godersi la fresca brezza di quelle notti d'estate per una passeggiata; Clint, dopo aver saputo la notizia, aveva ammiccato a Tony, lasciandoli da soli. Per tutto il tragitto avevano chiacchierato, o meglio, Steve chiacchierava e Tony si limitava ad ascoltare e ad annuire di tanto in tanto, incanalando tutte le informazioni del ragazzo.   
Entrare nel suo appartamento fu come trovare l'armadio che conduceva a Narnia e Tony non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi, un luogo in disordine, la casa di un giovane che viveva per sesso e rock? La risposta fu totalmente differente: l'appartamento era stato arredato graziosamente con mobili moderni, una televisione a schermo piatto occupava il muro del soggiorno mentre le pareti restanti erano coperte da fotografie e cartoline, un forte odore di cannella riempiva l'aria. Il segretario restò a bocca aperta, tutto si aspettava tranne un posto così accogliente.  
  
"Sono tutti luoghi che hai visitato?" domandò, osservando una cartolina proveniente dalle Hawaii.   
  
"Sì, il lavoro da spogliarellista me lo permette" rispose, aprendo il piccolo frigorifero per tirare fuori un paio di lattine di birra, ne porse una a Tony. "Devo confessarti una cosa"  
  
Il segretario sorseggiò la bibita, curioso.  
  
"Clint mi ha parlato di te. Mi ha parlato del tuo... problema di sonno"  
  
Tony tossicchiò un paio di volte, suscitando una fragorosa risata in Steve; quel gran pezzo di idiota. Che cosa gli aveva detto?!  
  
"Cosa...?"  
  
"Dopo che siamo stati a letto è scoppiato a ridere, indicando poi la tua camera, confinante con la mia. Non pensavo di fare così tanto casino, scusami."  
  
Tony si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossendo. Fortunatamente Clint non sapeva dell'episodio mano-nei-boxer o gli avrebbe spifferato anche quello.  
  
"Porti tanta gente a casa da quello che sento..."  
  
Steve sollevò le spalle come se fosse una cosa da poco, un gioco che facilmente vinceva.   
  
"E' vero, ma non mi importa molto di loro. Uso precauzioni e tutto, eh!"  
  
"Oh no, non intendevo..."  
  
"Dio, Tony! Rilassati!"  
  
E come poteva? Steve Rogers era l'incarnazione umana del sesso, emanava tensione sessuale anche solo bevendo una birra mentre Tony... beh, era Tony.  
  
"Da quanto non scopi?" gli chiese, umettandosi le labbra.  
  
"C-Come?"  
  
"Dai Tony, non è una domanda così difficile!"  
  
"Da qualche mese..."  
  
Bugia. Qualche anno era la risposta corretta, ed era come se lo spogliarellista lo avesse capito, studiandolo con i suoi occhi come zaffiri, leggendogli dentro.  
Posò la birra sul tavolo di legno, si avvicinò a Tony, lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo baciò. Per poco il segretario non fece cadere la sua lattina, restò ad occhi aperti, sorpreso, ma non riusciva ad indietreggiare; forse non lo voleva. Ci pensò Steve, sorridendogli e prendendo la sua lattina per riporla sul tavolo del soggiorno.   
  
"Rilassati" gli sussurrò, sbottonandogli il primo bottone della camicia.   
  
"Che stai facendo? Noi ci..."  
  
"Conosciamo appena?" lo interruppe. "Mi hai sentito scopare ogni sera da settimane a questa parte, io dico che ci conosciamo bene."  
  
Avrebbe voluto replicare che quello non era un criterio esatto da seguire, ma quando Steve gli aveva accarezzato il cavallo dei jeans, la sua mente era andata offline come un computer.   
  
"E inoltre vedo che non ti dispiace" concluse, riprendendo poi a baciarlo. Questa volta Tony chiuse gli occhi e schiuse le labbra, accogliendo la lingua del biondo; la sua mano attraversò la sua zazzera dorata, accarezzandola. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Steve gli aveva sfilato la camicia per gettarla sul pavimento, e non aveva perso tempo a togliersi la maglia, scoprendo il suo corpo tonico. E pensare che tutti al club sbavavano per quei muscoli, ed ora era  _suo_.  
  
Le loro labbra tornarono ad unirsi e Steve lo guidò verso la camera da letto, separandosi di tanto in tanto per riprendere fiato; Tony riuscì a cogliere solo pochi dettagli: una parete azzurra coperta da fotografie, un letto dalle lenzuola rosse, un comodino occupato da una lampada. Si ritrovarono a letto, Steve a cavalcioni intento a baciargli il collo, leccarlo, mordicchiarlo, lasciandogli succhiotti evidenti. Il segretario strinse le lenzuola con forza, a tal punto che le nocche divennero bianche come neve.   
Le labbra di Steve percorsero il suo petto, il suo addome, la sua pancia per soffermarsi sull'ombelico mentre gli slacciava i jeans. Tirò giù i boxer neri con violenza, scoprendogli l'erezione; Steve lo guardò con un ghigno di approvazione e questo fece arrossire il povero segretario.  
Si leccò le labbra e gli baciò il glande, accarezzandolo con la lingua, poi accolse l'intera punta tra le sue labbra, infine riuscì a prenderlo tutto in bocca. Scariche di piacere invasero Tony, la bocca di Steve era così calda e invitante da farlo impazzire ed ora si muoveva con la destrezza di un esperto. Inarcò il corpo mentre sospirava dal piacere. Quel pompino durò minuti, minuti in cui il filo conduttore dei suoi pensieri era stato talmente lacerato da non poter essere più riparato. Steve gli concesse del tempo per riprendersi e ne approfittò per tirare fuori qualcosa da un cassetto: un profilattico.   
Tony ubbidì a quelle parole non dette, pronunciate da un solo sguardo, e si voltò, mettendosi a gattoni, in attesa; lo spogliarellista si avvicinò ai suoi glutei, divaricandoli così da poter bagnare la sua entrata con la lingua. Dio, era una pratica che mai prima d'ora aveva provato e se ne pentì all'istante, forse perché Steve era così dannatamente bravo. Quando fu abbastanza umida, il biondo ruppe l'involucro del preservativo con i denti, avvolgendosi poi il membro; afferrò con forza i fianchi del moro e, lentamente, lo penetrò, entrandogli dentro centimetro dopo centimetro.   
Clint aveva ragione: aveva un uccello che...  
Non soddisfatto, Steve decise di accompagnare la penetrazione con un massaggio al membro, così da rendere il corpo di Tony una fabbrica di scariche di piacere. Tremava e si mordeva il labbro, il biondo era bravo quanto un pornoattore.

Steve lo stava scopando come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima d'ora, gemeva e si premeva contro i fianchi del biondo. Cambiarono posizione, Tony si sdraiò e Steve si fece avvolgere dalle sue cosce, tornando a penetrarlo, occhi dentro gli occhi, fronte contro fronte. Quando entrambi raggiunsero l'apice, crollarono in un sonno profondo, il primo di Tony dopo settimane.  
Al suo risveglio Steve non c'era più, Tony era ancora nudo e sul cuscino c'era un bigliettino. Ancora assonnato, lo lesse:

_Il lavoro di uno spogliarellista occupa tempo, spero tu abbia dormito bene a differenza dei vicini. Tornerò per pranzo._

_\- il vicino della porta accanto_

_P.s. Ti ho preparato delle uova e dei toast bruciacchiati, spero ti piacciano._


End file.
